Zuny
김주미 (Eng: Kim Jumi, also known as Zuny) is a sub vocalist and the maknae of LADIES' CODE. Biography She was born in Gwangju, South Korea, on December 8th, 1991.Mwave - "LADIES′ CODE Members Head Home to Rest After Hospital Discharge" Before joining Polaris, she was a BigHit Entertainment trainee.Eventuallytherookies Music career → see Discography Zuny's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 28th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. zuny1.jpg|Bad Girl era zuny2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era zuny3.jpg|So Wonderful era zuny4.jpg|KISS KISS era zuny5.jpg|MYST3RY era zuny6.jpg|STRANG3R era The first teaser for Pretty Pretty was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 4th. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released the next day. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video and the single, both physical and digital, came out on the 7th. Car Accident On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Zuny only had minor injuries and attended both EunB and Rise's funerals on the 5th and 9th, respectively. She wore a brace around her neck.SBS - "Ladies' Code's Rise's funeral attended by family, friends, & K-pop idols" Tributes In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for Rise and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. Several of their fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, I'll Smile Even if it Hurts. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" New beginning , Zuny, and Ashley at the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion - February 24th, 2016.]] On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. At the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion, they revealed how hard it was to sing songs about farewell (My Flower and Chaconne).allkpop - "Ladies' Code reveal how hard it was singing songs about farewell" A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. In late September, it was revealed that the album STRANG3R would be released in mid-October. A teaser for The Rain music video was released on the 9th. The EP and music video were released on October 13th. On January 6th, 2017 LADIES' CODE appeared on the show Immortal Songs 2: Singing the Legend. They covered the song Butterfly by Loveholics. Their version of the song was released on a compilation album from that episode the next day. On February 4th, the group competed on the JTBC singing show Sing For You. They performed their song All That Time, which was composed specifically for their performance on the show. This song was released on a compilation album the following day, along with the other songs from the episode. On February 20th, Zuny was featured on a short skit on Han Heejun's album Innocent Love, called Skit : To U. On April 23rd, she was featured in the music video for Han Heejun's song Spring-kle You (feat. NOV). In mid-April, it was announced that Zuny would be debuting as an actress in the web movie Memoria Tempus - Memory of Time. Filming for the movie began on April 26th.MUNHWA NEWS translated by @ladiescode on Tumblr - ‘LADIES’ CODE’ Zuny, Actor Debut in Web Movie 'Memoria Tempus-Memory of Time’ V LIVE - 레이디스 코드와 커피 마실래요?? Trivia * She has a younger sister named Juri and two younger brothers.@0jurix on Instagram@LC__zuny on Twitter * Zuny originally shared a dorm room with Sojung, but now has her own room.YouTube - LADIES'CODE리얼리티 EP #01V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * At the Jamsil Baseball Stadium on April 1st, 2014, LADIES' CODE performed before the beginning of the LG Twins baseball game. The girls wore jerseys with their names on the back along with a number. Zuny's number was 16. * Her nickname is Kim Cool, due to her cool and laidback personality.YouTube - POPS IN SEOUL-Ladies′ Code (Kiss Kiss) 레이디스코드 (KISS KISS) * She is commonly referred to as "handsome" due to her prominent facial features. Zuny plays along with it and even calls herself "oppa" along with the other members.V LIVE - 레코의 부산 습격!! 12:00 * She loves Mickey Mouse and has an extensive collection of merchandise. She also has Hello Kitty and One Piece collections.V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She has two known tattoosImgur - Zuny Tattoos: ** the words "The Lord is always with me" in cursive letters on the back of her right shoulder ** a cross on the back of her left shoulder References Category:Member Category:Sub Vocalist Category:Maknae